the last song
by sakura2112
Summary: blackice one-shot. During the purge of shadows Jack, a guardian, captures their king, Pitch Black.


It was during the purge of the darkness when Jack met Pitch. He was chasing some shadows when Jack attacked him, thinking he was from the darkness. In his capture he came to realize that Pitch was different from the shadows before. He looked more human than most of them, he was charming and very handsome as well as cunning. He used his own kind to hide from the guardians and eluding every light that came his way. When jack heard his story of how he became who he was, he became aware to the fact that Pitch was in fact not born from the darkness, but created from within the shadows. Pitch told him about his past when he got more comfortable in his "dungeon" which was a nice room furnished with lavish chairs and sofas. Of course jack didn't think he would capture a shadow, especially their king. As he got to know Pitch more and more, he started having raw feelings towards this creature….no this man before him. This man whose devilish good looks and smart personality that just draws Jack in no matter how much he tries to resist. This man, he realized, has put him under a spell. A spell that could not be broken.

Jack was confused as to what he thought about the guardians, doubting their ideas and beliefs. He sat on one of the sofas in the room to think about his feelings and his thoughts when Pitch strode up to him and plopped down beside him. His gold eyes shone with a mixture of emotions that Jack couldn't really grasp. Jack didn't notice that their faces had gotten closer and closer when Pitch gently cupped his neck and pressed his lips to his. Jack opened his mouth when Pitch gently caressed his lips with his tongue where he proceeded to prod and suck on his now tender lips. Jack moaned when Pitch grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugging his head back for more access. Pitch ran his tongue from the collar of his jacket all the way up his neck ending with a nibble on the ear. He peppered sweet kissed on his jaw and neck, finally settling back to his mouth. Pitch ran his hands up and down Jack, going in and out of his sweater flitting his fingers across Jack's bare skin giving him chills. No words were spoken between them. Just using body language to show how they felt. Just before Pitch and Jack could go any further expressing their love, the door slammed open and in rushed the guardians.

They grabbed Pitch off of Jack and threw him back. Jack let out a cry of horror when he heard a loud snap. He looked over to where pitch was thrown, and saw that his new found lover was dead. The force of the impact on his head and neck was enough to snap and splinter the spine and skull, penetrating the brain and his life. Jack started to scream at the sight before him and the loss of his lover. He cried out his name as if it was the last thing he ever did. The guardians thought that he was delusional and under a spell that Pitch casted upon him, but that was not the case. For you see, the spell that Jack had fallen prey too was love. Jack had fallen in love with the king of shadows, only to have him taken away the moment he got him. Tears streamed down his face as he was carried away from the scene and into another room. The guardians decided to keep a watchful eye on him, in case he was "broken" from the spell, but no amount of encouragement or kindness could get Jack to talk. As night time fell Jack laid in his bed and curled into a tight ball, wishing he could disappear from the world and the pain that the guardians had afflicted onto him. It was only then that he could hear a faint whispering in his ear. It was extremely faint so Jack had to close his eyes and really listen. When he finally heard what was spoken his eyes snapped open and he covered his mouth while trying to mask the sound of his sobs. For he heard Pitch speaking to him and singing a lullaby that was just for him

"Remember, I will still be here,

As long as you hold me, in your memory

Remember, when your dreams have ended

Time can be transcended

Just remember

I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,

It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun

I'm with you

Whenever you tell,

My story, For I am all I've done

Remember, I will still be here, As long as you hold me, in your memory,

Remember I am that one voice, in the cold wind,

That whispers, And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky

As long as, I still can reach out, and touch you,

Then I will never die

Remember, I'll never leave you, If you will only,

Remember Remember me...

Remember, I will still be here, As long as you hold me, In your memory

Remember, When your dreams have ended, Time can be transcended,

I live forever, Remember, Remember me, Remember... me."

As the last line was spoken Jack felt warm arms wrapping around him and a head resting on his shoulders. He whispered in Jack's ear "I am always here with you. I will never die. I will return to you, so wait for me. I love you."


End file.
